


comfort food

by mixtapestar



Series: Comfortween 2020 [10]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Eliot Waugh/Mike McCormick - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin finds Eliot while he's wallowing in heartbreak after Mike.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Comfortween 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948594
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	comfort food

**Author's Note:**

> For Comfortween Day 10: Them's the Breaks (comforting someone with a broken heart).
> 
> Thanks to Rubi & Hoko for their help! <3

Eliot comes out of a drunken haze to see Quentin. Perfect, beautiful Quentin with a look of concern all for him.

"Wasn't that bottle full when you started?"

"The vodka understands me," Eliot says.

"Well I was gonna try to catch up with you, but it looks like to do that I'll have to go to the store first," Quentin responds. Eliot realizes he has the bottle now. Quentin tilts it up and takes a big swig, grimacing as he swallows. Eliot laughs; he can't remember the last time alcohol didn't slide down his throat with the warmth of a familiar friend.

Quentin tugs at his vest, straightening it where Eliot hadn't even realized it had gotten wrinkled. It takes him a moment to realize Quentin is speaking to him again. "Huh?"

Quentin gives him a small smile. "I said, I accidentally made too much spaghetti. Any chance you can help me eat it?"

Eliot pats him on the head. "For you? Sure."

Quentin sets down a glass of water with dinner. Eliot's not sure what he did with the vodka, but it's fine. He knows where there's another bottle. He can pick up where he left off after dinner.

The warm buzz starts to fade, though, once his plate is nearly empty, and the happy lull of Quentin's voice as he talks about his latest assignment fades as Mike's cruel words come back to him. _God, you're so fucking boring sometimes_ , and _If anything, you_ made _me cheat_. God, to think that Eliot had believed himself to be in love for the first time. What a joke.

"Eliot? Did I lose you?"

"Sorry, Q," Eliot says, and he sounds miserable even to his own ears. "I'm not a lot of fun right now. Why don't I make us a drink or twelve?" He goes to stand up, but Quentin is there the next moment, pushing him back down by his shoulder. Since when does Quentin move that fast?

"Maybe later. I have dessert, first."

Dessert is ice cream—Rocky Road, how goddamn appropriate—dished out into bowls that they take over to the couch by the window. A gourmet chef Quentin is not, but if Eliot can't drown his sorrows in alcohol, ice cream is the next best thing.

"D'you… wanna talk about it?"

Eliot snorts. "What's there to talk about? I'm repellent. I repel people."

Quentin looks offended. "You don't repel me."

Eliot barks out a laugh; a loud, cruel thing. "Give it time."

"Hey," Quentin says, and when Eliot shifts to look at him, he realizes Quentin's fuzziness is from the tears in his eyes. Quentin takes his ice cream away, and the next thing he knows he's sobbing into Quentin's shoulder. How did he ever let himself believe he could get a guy like Mike? Any guy, long term? His greatest asset is his dick, and really, you could get one of those just about anywhere. Apparently Mike didn't have any trouble finding another.

After several long minutes of sobbing, he finally feels himself calming down. He likes the way it feels in Quentin's arms. Quentin is murmuring to him that he should forget Mike, that he's better off without him, that he's great the way he is, and while Eliot doesn't believe him, hearing the way Quentin says it makes him want to.

"God, I'm a fucking mess," Eliot sits up and takes the tissue Quentin offers him. "You should give me that vodka back; it helps me maintain my composure."

Quentin shrugs. "Composure's overrated. Honestly, fuck composure." He stands, offering a hand out to Eliot. "Wanna come to my room and watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine?"

Fuck. What did he do to deserve Quentin Coldwater? After a moment, he takes his hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet. "Is that the one with Terry Crews?"

Quentin laughs delightedly at that, and Eliot finds himself smiling for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated as always! <3


End file.
